


preparing for parents day

by lapeace



Series: kokuyo gang shenanigans [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dad!Verde, Dumb Kids is Loved by Dad!Verde, Family Feels, Gen, Green Family, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapeace/pseuds/lapeace
Summary: in which the kokuyo gang, spearheaded by mukuro rokudo, enrolled fran in a grade school as suggested by dr. verde.now it's parents day and if you think this green family wouldn't take this seriously, you're wrong.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro & Rokudou Mukuro & Joushima Ken & Kakimoto Chikusa & M.M & Fran, Flan | Fran & Rokudou Mukuro, Kokuyo Gang & Verde, Rokudo Mukurou & Verde
Series: kokuyo gang shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	preparing for parents day

Fran didn't even knew the difference between an apple and a pineapple. And it was by choice. For him, all sorts fruits are immediately a pineapple. "This is how I give honor to my master," the boy said one time while picking his nose. No, child. You got yourself fixated with pineapple because you knew it would irate your master.

The first time Dr. Verde tried to persuade any of the Kokuyo bunch to take their studies seriously, he started with Fran hoping that since he's the youngest, it will be far easier to do so.

He was wrong.

There are only two of these children good enough to take things seriously and it was Chikusa and Chrome. Sometimes Mukuro but only if the subject is of his interest. It annoys him greatly that this boy would wear a school uniform everyday without even actually going to school.

"STOP!" Dr. Verde finally snapped. The occupants of Kokuyo land collectively did then looked at the doctor's direction. It didn't last though since they immediately went back to what they were doing as if he didn't said anything.

Fran was slouching on the floor, books open in his lap while Ken pretends to teach him; Chikusa was constantly correcting Ken for teaching the child nonsense; M.M was unnecessarily covering Fran's notebook with stickers of her own choice; and Chrome was ironing Fran's clothes for tomorrow—bless her.

They are preparing the child, alright. Tomorrow is parent's day but so what? It's not like Fran has a parent.

Fran's head suddenly perked up, stopping Ken and M.M from bickering. The child looked at Verde as if he received an epiphany. "If you're a doctor, why have I never seen you healing anyone?" he asked in his monotone voice.

Verde almost banged his head on the wall because of the frustration. The kid was hopeless. "I am not that kind of doctor," he allowed to say in gritted teeth. He's not going to be taunted by the kid's question since it's more likely that he's doing it to deliberately annoy him.

"Heh!" Ken exclaimed. "You're an idiot. Doctor is just his first name."

"It's not like that," Chikusa started, "you're the one who's an idiot, Ken."

He's going to turn off his hearing, Verde decided.

A bit farther away from the cluster, there was Mukuro Rokudo silently enjoying Verde's irritation as if watching a comedy film.

Chrome's phone suddenly ring. "Fran, it's Fuuta-kun looking for you," she said and held her phone to Fran.

Fran's face soured and he slouched even more in his seat. Before he could receive the phone, he whispered loudly directed at Mukuro while mimicking his voice: " _'Kufufu~ you don't need a phone, Fran. Who would call you?_ ' he said."

"Silence, child." Mukuro said while thrusting his trident at the boy's huge apple hat. "Professor Verde has determined that you're too stupid to have a phone."

Verde indeed said that except for that part where he called Fran stupid. He just didn't like the idea of Fran having his own phone because he's quite sure that he would constantly send memes on their group chat. Dealing with Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, Chrome and M.M's eccentricities via phone was stressing enough. Just imagine Fran posting on twitter how all of these children needs therapy.

"No. It's because we're poor and you don't pay well," Fran retaliated.

"Kufufu~ how dare you call us poor!" For the second time, Mukuro thrust his trident on the poor boy's apple hat due to irritation.

Fran on the other hand, held Chrome's phone on his ear. Silently listening to Fuuta as he ignore the various activity around him. Various activities being: Chikusa aggressively persuading Ken to take a bath; M.M now spreading hot sauce on half set of their sliced bread for weird afternoon snack; and Chrome now spreading strawberry jam on the other half set of their sliced bread for weird afternoon snack.

Meanwhile, Dr. Verde is scanning and checking Fran's homework. The child is intelligent enough, okay? The problem is that he had a bad case of maladaptive daydreaming.

Fran finally ended his call with Fuuta then immediately turned to his master. "Master, I have everything ready for tomorrow's parents day except one. Fuuta said that this is the most important one."

Interestingly, everyone regarded Fran in curiosity. What could be missing for tomorrow's parents day? They've been preparing for this since early in the morning. How dare a child from the Sawada household tell Fran that he's missing something!

Suddenly, a blurry figure appeared behind Fran. It's an illusion. Just a silhouette of a tall man with a static face thus they can't see its facial features. The only thing they can surmise from the illusory figure is its height and a head with an almost similar hair color with Fran. Just darker.

It was M.M who spoke up first, "What is it that you don't have, Fran?! We're prepared for this. Your classmate must be toying with you."

"A parent," he answered flatly.

Everyone froze in place as the realization hit them. Everyone except for Dr. Verde, that is. He was dumbfounded. You mean ... they haven't realized until now?

Verde sighed deeply before offering a solution, "That's not a problem. Fran can just bring someone who will stand-in as his father."

"Kufufufu~ good suggestion, Professor. So who would that be?"

Verde was about to say 'You can just use your illusion or just choose anyone' but before he can even do so, everyone looked at him in the eye all at the same time. His only consolation is that, though Mukuro Rokudo's eyes retained its sly (mixed with delighted mischief), everyone was looking at him with confidence. As if telling him: "Who could it be except you?"

\------

This fic was born because of this [art](https://prideshark.tumblr.com/post/634383949925400576/more-secondverse-doodles) by [prideshark](https://prideshark.tumblr.com/)

Update: prideshark has [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathalos/pseuds/rathalos) but I only learned of it because I'm dumb. Haha. Go there as well, children of KHR. You all must have been thirsty for KHR content as I am. 

**Author's Note:**

> from prideshark's art: at first, it just tapped onto my skin then eventually crept up to my blood and clung to my soul then consumed me as my brain rots more from kokuyo gang's shenanigans. it was like an ember of fire and from that small ember, my delusions grew. because yes, im kinda dumb for anything khr.


End file.
